1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel portable therapeutic device having a far infrared ray (extreme infrared ray) generating composition and more particularly, to a device comprising a magnetic radiating unit, an electronic circuit unit, and a mercury battery unit disposed on a far infrared ray generating composition plate for self-radiating bio-energy to the user so as to eliminate or reduce fatigue and stress of the person who carries the device.